The Total Experiment
by A Case of L-O-V-E
Summary: Story starts at the end of MR3 Dr. Martine's house. Total gets captured by the school after discovering a secret between Fang & Max. The Flock comes to the rescue and discovres something new about Total. lots of FAX! maybe some Niggy.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Authors Note_

Thanks for choosing my story to read. This is my first story so if you have any questions… please review! If you have any ideas for this story…I pretty much know what I want to do with it… but if it is a good idea… then I will include it in my story.

**Disclaimer!!!: I'm only gonna say this once, I do NOT own any of the Maximum Ride characters and some parts of this story!**

This story won't be one of those wait three days for the next entry kinda thing. Since I got it pretty much all figured out it will take about an hour or two between entries because my computer is messed up…

I'll start you off with two or three chapters, and I'm gonna try to make them long because I hate when the stories have like 7 really short chapters. The only time I'll cut a chapter off short is if I have nothing else to say about what they are talking about or what is going on, which doesn't happen often.

Alright so if you have any questions or anything to add or if you think there is something I should have said… feel free to review. And if you don't like the story… don't read it… Its up to you.

Total's Note: The story takes place at the end of Maximum Ride Three… pretty much in the epilogue. Max has a voice in her head. The voice tells Max that there is something she should check out in New York called the Institute. (Kinda like the NY School, and if you don't know what the School is, don't even bother reading the rest of this story) In the Institute, the flock discovers all this coded information about their parents. They also let a bunch of the experiments free, and Angel kept me, Total. Yes, it pains me to say this, but I am a dog, a genetically enhanced dog mind you, but a dog all the same. Then we find out all this other stuff… blah, blah, blah… the flock gets split up. Angel, Max, Nudge, Ari, and me go to Europe where we try to find the Itex headquarters to stop it from taking over the world. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy go to California and stuff to try and save the world with Fang's blog. So anyway, we get to tour a little bit of Europe before we find and get captured by Itex head quarters, where Max finds her "real" mom. Max goes into a battle against this genetically enhanced freak, Max wins… and Fang technically saves the world with his blog. (don't tell Max I told you that) So then the flock had a reunion… blah, blah, blah, and now you are up to date. We are at Dr. Martinez's house (Max's _real_ mom)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meal Time 

Total's Point of View (POV)

You know, no offence to JP but have you ever noticed that when he tells the story of the flock and me, it never shows anything about my point of view. Well I'm going to shed some light on our situation from what _I_ was going through.

So right now we are on our way to Dr. Martinez's house. After the Flock Reunion, Fang and Max seemed to be a little too close. Hmm… Well whatever on to more important issues. I was thinking of cutting my hair to give me a less of a shaggy kinda look. What do you think? This is a very important issue because what if I get it cut too short and I look naked? What if I don't get it cut and it grows too long and I die from heat exhaustion? Oh! Finally. We made it to the house. I gotta say, it's a really tiny house… I'm not sure if its gonna fit the whole flock, me and two other people in it. No, wait, make that three people.

As we dropped into the woods close to the house, I could tell that no one knew by the look on their face who the other person was. I'll give you one guess.

"Oh Brother, not _him_ again" said Gazzy.

"I knew it!" I announced. Fang rolled his eyes.

Yep. Jeb.

As they started to carefully walk toward the house, I'm still not sure why they do that, I trotted ahead. As I was almost at the porch steps to the house, when this mangy dog comes barking up to me like she could scare me from going into the house.

"Oh _please_" I said, rolling my eyes.

A girl burst through the door and stared at all of us in surprise. I'm still not sure what she was looking at, but all I heard was some yelling and squealing, I thankfully wasn't their to see or hear it all because I had trotted into the house and past this lady, who had almost trampled me as she was rushing to the door. Everyone seemed to be avoiding Jeb though. After I took a quick tour of the house, everyone came in, and I went to go to the bathroom. When I came back in there was this wonderful smell coming from the kitchen and I just had to find out what it was. Everyone seemed to be crowded around the oven, so I squished through to get a peek. Want to know what it was? I'll give you a hint.

Yep, chocolate chip cookies.

Max's mom makes a good batch of cookies, but I still got a bone to pick with her. That night at dinner she had called us in, I hopped off the couch to find that I didn't have my usual place at the table. My "food" was scraps stuck in a bowl in the corner of the room. The nerve of that woman! So I stomped in there, yelled some things, but it doesn't matter what I said because Max got me a seat at the table and everything was fine. Small table though.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Suspense_

Totals Narrating

So, on to more interesting stuff… The next night.

Max's POV

I've been waiting for him out here for half of an hour now, he might not have even gotten my note… Just the thought of Fang made her heart thump 5x faster. But she couldn't tell him that.

_Keep calm Max, You don't want him to see you all hyped up on him!_

I'm pretty sure that he felt the same way because of the kiss in the cave, but she had to be sure … Well there's only one way to find out.

"Find out what?" He asked

_Oh Crap! I must have been mumbling to myself!_

"Fang I lo…. Need to talk to you later tonight." I covered up what I meant to say

"Well why can't we just talk right now, I mean you dragged me all the way out here." He smirked

"Dragged you?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise

"Just tell me when and where." He said a little too fast.

"1 o'clock on the roof." I started walking toward the door. I stopped. I didn't turn around as I said, "Don't be late again."

I could tell that he smirked as he brushed past me. "Okay Max. Whatever."

I just stood there for a second, and as I walked up the porch steps, I could swear that I heard him snicker & that I saw a brown ear behind the bush next to the stairs of the porch.

* * *

Fang's POV

I quickly glanced out the window just to get a look at Max standing there. I knew that I was late & boy, did she look annoyed, and a little worried too. I almost didn't see her letter, it was hard to find. Half an hour late, I waltzed out of the house.

"…Well there's only one way to find out…" She mumbled.

"Find out what?" I asked

She looked shocked, like I wasn't supposed to hear that. She had that rare twinkle in her eyes & I could tell that she really had to tell me something.

"Fang, I lo… Need to talk to you later tonight." I could tell it was a cover-up of something else she meant to say. My heart skipped 10 beats because of what I thought, or hoped, she had meant to say.

"Well why can't we just talk right now, I mean you dragged me all the way out here."

"Dragged you?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise

_You idiot. Come on think of something to say._

"Just tell me when and where." I quickly covered.

"1 o'clock tonight on the roof." She started to walk toward the house and I couldn't help but stare. She stopped, without turning around she said, 'Don't be late again."

I couldn't help but smirk. I brushed past her and started walking toward the house when I think I heard her snicker. She lingered for a second and then followed shortly behind me.

* * *

Total's POV

After I had a proper dinner _on the table_, I relaxed with Angel & Nudge on the couch in front of the T.V. Let me tell you something, I'm almost 100 sure that that girl cannot shut-up!

"Nudge…" "Nudge…" "NUDGE!!" Angle said.

"What?"

"Nudge, what Angel wants to tell you is um… Shut-Up!"

"Oh… sorry guys…"

"Aww! Nudge I'm really sorry! Its just that…" said Angel, trying to comfort her. I didn't hear the rest, I had to go to the bathroom! As I was going, I heard max round the corner of the house mumbling something to herself. I didn't want her to see me going so I hid behind the bush that was next to the porch steps, when Fang came out.

"Find out what?"

Max said something I couldn't make out because they were too far away. Before I could figure out what was going on, she came walking toward the steps saying, "1 o'clock on the roof…" then she stopped walking, "Don't be late again." Fang walked past her and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, I won't" I said as I snickered.

Max glanced in my direction & I tried to pull myself behind the bush more. She walked past and I relaxed.

_Whew!.. Now one problem, How am I gonna be able to hear what they are saying on the roof?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Guess what?! Iggy's POV 

Yeah, Max's mom is great. But it means that I'm gonna have to figure out where everything is all over again, but you know what? I got a plan. See, since that Ella girl has started to pay attention to me…Nudge seems to be getting extremely jealous & protective. She has been trying to get things done for me before Ella can.

So, do you get it? No!? God, do I _have _to spell out _everything_ for you? When I "can't figure out where I am," Nudge has been trying to help me around. They have this one step before you get into the bedrooms that I just "keep forgetting" is there, and Nudge will hold my hand and help me get up the steps. Get it now? Good.

So speaking of bedrooms, me & Gazzy share, Nudge & Angel share, and Fang "got stuck" sharing the guest bed with, you guessed it, Max. She tried to insist that she would be fine sleeping on the couch so that it wouldn't be too awkward for Fang, but good ol' mom wouldn't hear of it. Since Gazzy & me almost blew up our room, max had to put Angel and Gazzy together, and me and Nudge. Even though there are two twins in the room, you still get the point.

I was deep in thought… well listening to Nudge and slowly inching my way next to her, when Total comes running in…

Total's POV 

I came running into the T.V. room where Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what I just heard!?"

"What _now_ Total?" Iggy said sounding really annoyed

"Fine! If you don't want to know, I'll only tell Nudge & Angel in _our_ room!"

"Hey! That's my room now, not Nudge's!" Gazzy yelled as we ran down the hallway to shut it before he got there.

"Okay Total what do you need to tell us?" Angel said plopping down on our bed.

"Well I was going out side to go…" I started to say

"Eww! Total we don't need to hear _that_!" Nudge cut me off

"So," I continued t say, "I was outside when Max came around the corner. I didn't want her to see… err… what I was doing so I hid behind a bush… Then Fang came out and they started talking about stuff…"

"…"

"You know _stuff_."

"Oh"

"Max said they should meet at 1 o'clock on the roof" I finished.

"Oh my gosh! We got to hear what they are saying!" said Angel happily.

"No, I think that if it was meant for us to hear, they would tell us. Besides, I think they would make a really cute couple if _that's_ the kind of_ stuff_ that you were talking about. When they want to tell us they will. I wouldn't want _you guys_ snooping around stuff that me and Ig.. I mean me and someone else wanted to keep a secret…"

"Nudge! You're rambling again."

"Oh, sorry…"

_BAM!!_ Iggy and Gazzy burst through the door!

"I know what you were talking about…" Gazzy taunted

"How did you…?"

"Never mind that! Now here's what we're gonna do…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter, my computer was down all day so i made it extra long for you! _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Five: Waiting…_

Fang's POV

I checked the clock. 11:30pm. I thrust my hand against the wall hard enough, but not so hard that it would break. _BAM!_ What did Max want to say to me? What am I gonna say back to her? And why isn't this damn clock going faster! _BAM!_ Ugh! I'm just gonna have to wait this out…

_CREAK…_

Max's head was sticking out from behind the door. She walked in and sat on her bed, and couldn't help but stare. I mean she was beautiful, and strong, and smart, and…

_Bad Fang! She doesn't like you that way! No! Bad!… Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Uhh.. Fang? Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm"

"Okay… The kids were having a hard time getting down, and they kept snickering about something. I couldn't get it out of them, could you try?"

"Okay Max." "Okay see you at one then.." She looked like she wanted to say more, but I wouldn't force it out of her. If she needed to tell me she would, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to one. I left the room.

"Oh, Iggy…" as I came into the room I cracked my knuckles just to make him nervous.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"No way, dude."

"Alright then." I lifted him out of the bed and carried him out of the room by the collar.

* * *

Iggy POV

"Alright so at 12:30 me and Nudge are gonna feed the microphone up the rain gutter and…"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Guys, time to hit the sack, kay?"

"Okay Max." we all said in unison

"Angel this isn't your room anymore remember?" she really did look asleep except for the fact that her eyes were squeezed tight like she always is when she is send thoughts to us. Guess what she was doing? Exactly.

"Angel."

"Huh?"

"Time to go to bed sweetie."

"Oh, okay Max."

_So at 12:30 me and Gazzy will distract her right? _–Angel sent me this thought

_Yeah, 12:45ish would be better though. _–I sent back to her

Angel smiled and skipped out the door. Max closed it behind her to say goodnight to them. I was just about to tell Nudge what happened when I was sure that Max wouldn't be able to hear us when…

"Oh, Iggy…" Fang walking cracking his knuckles and I couldn't help but gulp.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

"No way, dude."

"Alright then." He lifted me clean off the bed with his two hands and carried me out of the room by the collar. When we were in the hallway he put me down, shut our door, and blocked my re-entry to our room.

"Iggy, what's going on? Max is gonna kill you if you don't tell me what is going on right now!"

"Max sent you? Oh I knew it! Dude, why don't you just tell her? She is like the only person who can't tell." I taunted him knowing that he would get mad.

He thrust me against the wall. "Iggy, you got to the count of three, one.."

"Two…"

"Thr.."

"Alright, we were planning uh… uh.. ways to secure the house."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, like in case erasers come and attack, we will have everyone ready."

"Oh, okay…." He put me down and I sprinted toward our room and shut the door as fast as I could.

"Did he buy it?" Nudge asked curiously.

"No. We gotta be careful."

* * *

Max POV

After Fang left, I waited. I figured if I'm gonna have to wait, I might as well try and sleep.

Psh. Like _that's_ gonna happen.

I started to change into my clothes when I realized what I slept in. A big t-shirt. Not good. I quickly went through Fang's stuff and found a comfy pair of shorts, I also switched my humongo t-shirt with a slightly smaller one so that he knew I wasn't bottomless. I tried to change really quickly but as soon as I was changing my shirt…

Fang walked in.

I tried to grab my pillow and put it in front of me as fast as I could, but I was too late.

(Don't worry my bra was still on)

"FANG!!!!"

At first he looked shocked and embarrassed, but then it turned into a smirk and he wouldn't leave.

"Fang get out or I swear…!" _Screw it._

I dropped the pillow really fast, struggled to, then shoved him out the door, and locked it behind him. I opened the door when I was done and he walked in, with that smirk still plastered on his face.

"Is her highness done?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Fang started to change then stopped. He looked at me as if to say 'Ya gonna leave?'

I crossed my arms and sat right on my bed refusing to. And boy was I happy he didn't shove me out. I had forgotten how hot he was. His stomach had a six-pack, but not the scary kind, and his arms were really muscular. He was _really_ well built. And when I say really, I mean _really, really_.

_Max! Stop staring! Snap out of it! If he sees you looking at him like that, you will never see the end of it! … Oh, and wipe that drool off of your mouth._

I was able to control myself just as he looked up, I was pretending t look for a deck of cards in our room. Found some! Hehe! He'll never know… I started to set up solitaire when I started to feel him watching me. I could have been my paranoia but…

"What?" I asked suspiciously

He smirked, of course, "Nothin…"

I looked at the clock, 12:00… This is gonna be a long night. I left the room, went into the bathroom, and opened the window. I jumped out and took one lap around the house. As I passed our bedroom window I could see him looking at me.

_Well maybe just this once. _

I flew almost next to the window and did a super speed as far out as I could go until I had just enough energy to get back. Boy would he be pissed.

* * *

Fang's POV

At 12:00 she left the room and went to the bathroom, (the room next to ours), I heard the window open and saw her do two laps around the house then she stopped where I guess she figured I couldn't see, and took off as fast as she could go. I knew she would be back because she didn't take anything, but seeing her do that made me realize that she could on any day just pack up her stuff and take off. She's got me worried sick! I knew she could take care of herself, there is no doubting that, but we haven't seen the fly-boys in an unusually strange amount of time.

12:15 and still no Max. Okay, now I'm pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Surprise Attacks_

Fang's POV

I checked my watch. 12:59… 1:00! I've been watching her for 10 minutes now. It's so strange how time crawled when she was out flying, but as soon I started watching her on the roof while I was in the tree, it seemed like I blinked. My heart was speeding up with anticipation and nervousness at the same time. I can't believe I haven't thought about The Blog this entire day.

_Wow! Must be a new record._

I swooped over to the roof and sat as close to her as I could without making it weird, and without hitting her with my wings.

"How long have you been up here?"

"About ten minutes before you stated watching me." She shot back a smile so I knew she wasn't mad.

I was shocked. How did she know? I was almost positive that I didn't make any noise. But then again, she always seemed to be three steps ahead of all of us. She was so beautiful at night.

"Max, I…"

Max started to make these frantic movements. From what I could tell she said… "Flock…" "Down…" "Listen…" & "Us."

Wonder what that means….

* * *

Max POV

After I came back from flying I checked the clock, 12:30. I could wait. I flew up on the roof and just thought about what I would say and I heard voices coming from on the ground. I quietly crawled over and looked down. You would never believe what I saw. Iggy and Nudge were wiring the gutter so they could hear what was happening on the roof! Ugh!! Nothing can ever be a secret in this flock could it!? I crawled back to the middle of the roof where there was a flat section so I could sit. I laid back and relaxed. A couple seconds later I opened my eyes to see the stars. I had never really looked at them in a while, because you know, us being on the run and all… there's really not that much time to really get into Astronomy. I sat up, hugged my knees, and just stared at them. A little while later, I heard some rustling in the trees, I got that feeling that I usually do when Fang is right behind me. I didn't even have to turn around, I knew he was there. I pretended like I didn't know, and it was probably better that way because at 1:00…

"How long have you been up here?"

"About ten minutes before you stated watching me." I couldn't help but say it. I shot him a smile to let him know I wasn't mad.

He was so surprised. Even though fang is Mr. No Emotion, I could see it for a second in his face.

"Max, I…"

I didn't know what he was gonna say because I had to let him know that the kids where listening, so I tried to show him without telling him.

'Flock is down there listening to us' I tried to tell him.

He didn't get it.

_Shit._

"Fang, I gotta show you something.." I wasn't gonna show him them, I just wanted to get away from them so they couldn't hear. There was a small ledge near by and that's what we were gonna fly too.

"Max, where are we going?"

"To this ledge up ahead, the kids were listening to us so we had to get away. We'll be there in a minute."

BOOM!!! 

I think my head just exploded. I started to lose altitude, and fast. I curled into a ball and dropped.

"Ugh… Fang.."

The last thing I remember is Fang holding me, then…

I Blacked Out.

* * *

Total's POV

"We got it set up, Total."

"Good. Now Angel, you listen then send what was going on to Iggy, who will pass it on to the rest of us by whispering."

"Okay." She said with an evil smile. I love that girl.

We got pretty far into the conversation when…

"Guys I don't think we should be doing this…" said Nudge.

Angel stopped listening, "Yeah me either.

"Iggy, Gazzy, come on lets go inside…" said Nudge.

"Fine you all go I'm staying out here!" I couldn't listen to the walkie-talkie because I don't have any thumbs. After they left I went to go to the bathroom in the woods. Max and Fang flew above me in the air.

_We'll at least I won't get in trouble._

After I was done, I walked out the woods when I saw two fly-boys, one with a gun who was standing guard, and one without.

"Come with us…"

"Uhh, let me think… No!"

He lunged, I bit his ankle so hard that a piece of skin fell off, then….

They got me.

_Oh, crap._


	7. Chapter 7

_**I wanted the last chapter to have suspence, but you have suffered enough waiting! Here is the next chapter! **_

**P.S. Much Faxx**

_Chapter Seven: At Long Last_

Fang's POV

"Ugh… Fang.."

"Max!" I did a dive bomb and scooped her into my arms, she's not as heavy as you would think, and I'm also really strong. My heart was racing, what happened to her?

I flew us over to the ledge and placed her on it. Then I went to go get some water for when she wakes up. When I got back, she was still out, but shacking. I put the water aside and held her, I held her so tight for fear of losing her. Everything that we had ever done flashed before my eyes,

The fights. Our childhood, her strength, her face, her smile, her touch, her kiss…

The kiss in the cave, I know she kissed me back; I know she feels the same way. I just don't know why she can't let me in. I mean, yeah sure, I 'm her right hand man, but she never lets herself take a break, she never lets herself relax for a change.

"Uhhnn…Fang? She said weakly.

My heart leapt in joy and in surprise! She's awake! I gave her the water and took a chance,

I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled and nuzzled against my chest.

"I can't believe you carried me all the way here."

"Well, what did you think? I was gonna let you fall to your death? Not today. Not ever."

"Well…umm…thanks."

_Thanks!? That's all she could say?_

She finished her water and started to walk to the end of the ledge. She turned around quickly and ran over to me and kissed me right on the lips!

I was shocked! Max. Kiss me? Wow! I can't believe what's happening!

_Kiss her back!_

Oh, whoops!

The kiss was amazing. It was everything I wanted to be and more! It was deep, passionate, and… well… hot! And it felt right.

We kissed for a while, at first it was just a tight lip kinda thing, then it was open mouth, then it was.. um how do I put this?.. tongue. When we broke apart, I could tell we both wanted to kiss again, but I didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

_Screw it._

I pulled her to me and kissed her again, now I'm on my back with her on top of me. (still kissing by the way) It was another long passionate kiss. When we broke apart of this one, we cuddled and looked at the stars. Max put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Fang."

Wow! I am on a roll! This is the best day of my life!

"I love you too. Max."

* * *

Max POV

I woke up to Fangs worried face.

_This is knew._

"Uhhnn…Fang? I said weakly.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and nuzzled against his warm and strong chest.

"I can't believe you carried me all the way here."

"Well, what did you think? I was gonna let you fall to your death? Not today. Not ever."

What do I say to that?

_Well I can think of one. How 'bout 'I love you' 'thanks for saving my life'!?_

"Well…umm…thanks."

_Psh. Idiot._

I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I finished the water he had given me and started to walk to the end of the ledge. I turned around quickly and ran over to him and kissed him right on the lips! I could tell he was surprised at first, but then he started to kiss me back and, well, it felt right. It was everything I hoped it would be and more.

After we broke apart for air, I really wanted to kiss him again. He grabbed me and kissed me again. This is the best night of my life!

………….

Except for the whole head-exploding thing.

We were cuddling when…

_Out with it!_

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you to, Max."

I feel like I just one the lottery! Only its like I won a million dollars, the safety of the whole flock… forever, Fang, all the food we could possibly eat, and a house for us all.

I know we have mom's house, but it's just a temporary thing, we all know that.

And that's when it hit me,

_The Flock._

"Fang, I think we need to get home."

"Can't we just go back in the morning?"

I pretended to think about it…

"Oh. Okay. Why not?" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

We are flying through the air to find a cave. Which didn't take long. I think we are about five or ten minutes away from Mom's house.

And the next thing I know, it's morning and I'm cuddled right next to Fang with his arm around me in a cave with our jackets over us.

And you know what?

I'm not even freaking out about it.


	8. Total's Gift

**This chapter gives you some ideas as to what Total's secret might be (or is). I couldn'thelp but give it away now becuse it would make the rest of what happened to Total while he was at the School very hard to understand.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Total's Gift_

Total's POV

I woke up with a start. From what I could tell, I was in a white room strapped to a bed. There was a horrible stench that floated throughout the room, and I automatically knew where I was.

The School.

My head felt like it had just been hit by a bus, and then thrown into a blender. I figured that those stupid _wolf toys_ must have whacked me really hard upside the head to knock me out.

I plopped my head against the pillow and exhaled really loudly.

_I_ _gotta_ _stop waking up like this._

"Hello Total. We are gonna run some tests today, is that okay? Said none other than Anne in her oh so fake 'nice lady' voice.

"Oh okay. Let me think. Hmmmm… uhh… this is a toughie. But I've thought about it. And my answer is… drum roll please… drrrrrrrrrrrr, ding. No."

"So why don't you just take your stupid, useless tests and shove them right up your…"

"Total," She said quickly not wanting to know what I was gonna say next I guess. I don't blame her. She seemed kind of taken back because of what I said.

Good.

"What is it that you want more than anything else that we can give you?"

"Uhh, I don't know… maybe, freedom?"

"Well, yes but that's not what I'm talking about."

"How about, thumbs?"

"A very difficult process at your age, how old are you now?"

"Six moths old."

"Good. But we are not gonna give you thumbs, Total."

"A house?"

"Why would you want a house?"

"Wait. A house in Paris?"

"No, we can't give you that either."

"A million dollars?"

"We don't have that kind of spare cash lying around."

"A hundred-thousand dollars then?"

"Not any amount of money, Total." she seemed to have a ard time controling her temper

"Well... give me a couple minutes, I have to think about this."

_Sigh_. "Okay Total, two minutes."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"How about another friend?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like another dog my age that talks and does everything I do."

"Uhh.."

"A girl one… if you catch my drift?"

"No, that won't be necessary Total."

"Aww man!"

"How about a… ummm…"

"How about night vision! Yeah! That would be sweet!"

"Do-able, but not what we are thinking of."

"Well how 'bout a…" This went on back and forth for another minute or so…

"Total, why don't I just make it easy for you and just tell you? Would that be okay?"

"Well I really think I was getting super close but…_sigh_... if you insist."

"Total, we want to give you wings."

_Don't say it buddy. Resist! Resist!_

I couldn't help myself.

"Awesome! When do I sign up?"

_Smooth. Idiot._

She smiled a little evil smile, but tried to cover it up with a nice one. "Right after you take our tests."

I exhaled loudly again, "Oh _fine._"

_Bitch._

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter won't go up unless I get five reviews (Sorry \)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**** I gotta make this clear for this chapter to make sense; I changed their ages so some stuff would work later in this story.**

**Max and Fang are both 14.**

**Iggy is 13.**

**Nudge is 11 (for now).**

**Gazzy is 9.**

**& Angel is 7.**

**Make sense? Okay… here is the next chapter**

**P.S. i'm sorry i haven't updated in a little, my computer was down.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Nine: The Morning of Nudge's Birthday_

Max's POV

Fang and I aren't stupid. We both aren't ready to... ummm... do it. And we aren't dumb enough to come home after the flock is awake. We woke up as the sun was halfway through rising, we laid there together and watched it, got our jackets on, kissed, and flew back to the house. We were there before Mom was out of bed to make breakfast; I checked the clock, 6:30.

Today was Monday, Monday the first of March. In their house it means another day of work & school, but to us it means that it's Nudges 12th birthday. We quietly crept into our room, grabbed the stuff we use to decorate the house, all of Nudge's well-hidden presents, and got to work. Fang neatly pilled the presents on the table, while I started to devise a plan on how we were going to decorate the house.

I knew every archway was going to have streamer over it, and the kitchen was going to have the ceiling done in a streamer pattern, we were putting balloons on our mailbox, and on both sides of Nudge & Iggy's bedroom doorway. After Fang was done he started to decorate Nudge's doorway because he was quieter than I was, and the slightest bump against the wall would wake them up instantly. I was decorating the ceiling in the kitchen. I was halfway done when Fang came into the room. He helped me finish, and then I went to go put balloons on the mailbox, and he went to do other archways. When I got back, he was almost halfway done with all of them; we were not going to do other bedroom archways though.

We finished and then plopped on the couch with Fang on my right at 7:15 and no one wakes up until 7:30. We had fifteen minutes to just hang out there or go back to bed and sleep/cuddle with Fang. We decided that we would rather wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they saw what we had done. I rested my head o Fang' shoulder and raped my left arm around his waist and put his arm on top of mine.

"Just wait 'till your birthday." I said with a smile.

His eyes went wide, just for a second, and then he kissed me on the forehead.

A minute later Iggy came out of their room obviously trying to be very quiet in the process. Fang and I tried to quietly break apart as the door was closing. Iggy walked into the kitchen with a tiny smile on his face.

"What a night you had, huh?" Fang said with his signature smirk on his face.

Iggy jumped a little bit, and even though his back was to us I could see him blush. He mumbled something before saying, "You gotta let me know you are in the room, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" he said in a hushed voice.

Fang smirked again, "I thought that was letting you know." Fang said in a sarcastic and innocent voice. I let a snort out in the struggle to surprises my laughter.

"We decorated the house, Ig, so the table is covered in her presents." I said after controlling my laughter.

"Good to know." He said in an annoyed voice.

Fang and I went back to our room and shut the door to avoid Iggy's sudden change in mood.

"Do you think he's P.M.S.ing?" I said in a quiet voice.

We both looked at each other and laughed as we were climbing into our bed as hard as we could while trying to keep it down.

* * *

Iggy's POV

We came back into our room, I brushed my teeth and did all the stuff I need to. When I came back, Nudge went to change in the bathroom as I was took off my clothes. What? Even a girl, and a cute one at that, is sleeping in the room, I'm still gonna sleep in my boxers. Nudge came in and I was already in my bed trying to sleep. I sleep pressed against the wall because, you know, being blind and all, I know that I won't fall off the bed and not know where I am if I'm next to a wall.

"Goo' night, Iggy."

"Night Nudge."

I heard the light switch turn off, and I was left staring at a ceiling that I couldn't see. About fifteen or twenty minutes after the light was turned off, I got a shocking surprise.

* * *

Nudge POV

I was getting ready for bed, well really for Iggy, when I realized he was blind so it didn't matter what I looked like but what I smelt like was what counted. I sprayed myself with Max's vanilla butter cream perfume, put lotion on, and looked at myself the mirror.

My hair was wet, and put into a little ponytail; I was wearing a big t-shirt, and short-shorts. I brushed my hand up my legs; they were nice and soft from shaving and the lotion. I brushed my teeth and set out the door.

When I came in the room, Iggy was pressed against the wall with his eyes shut. The covers ended when they reached his bellybutton and I could see his abs, wow, even though he is blind, he is _really_ hot! I tried to resist any thought that passed through my head about him as I walked toward my bed.

"Goo' night, Iggy."

"Night Nudge."

I flicked off the light and continued walking toward my bed. At about twenty minutes after I turned off the lights, I did something that made me go red.

In that whole twenty minutes, I was deciding if I should tell Iggy how I feel or not. I finally decided I should tell him. So I sat up on my bed and began to walk over to his. When I was at his I said,

"Igg... oof!"

I hadn't stopped walking and I had fell right into his bed, and just missed whacking my head against his stomach. I felt him flinch, but he just kept on lying there. I was there for like thirty seconds, but when I went to get up, Iggy wrapped his hand around my waist, pulled me onto the bed, and closer to him. Then he just rested his arm on top of me. And we slept there all night, together. I was trying so hard not to squeal with glee. I can't wait to tell Angel!

In the morning, I opened my eyes to see my bed empty and to feel his arm around my waist.

_Yes! It wasn't a dream!_

I did a little punch the air movement when Iggy stirred and I pretended to still be asleep. He got out of bed, cradled me in his arms as he picked me up and placed me gently on my bed. I could see his face because I was peeking out of one eye. He pulled the covers over me, and just "looked" at me for a while from his bed, he looked like he wanted to say or do something. Then, he got up from his bed and stood in front of me for a second, then he brushed his hand against my face and kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday." He said in a whisper so I had to strain my ears to hear.

He blushed and walked out of the room. When he shut the door, I jumped on my bed,

"Yes!" I said in a whisper. What a night. I fell backwards onto my bed.

Happy 12th Birthday, Nudge!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a short transition chapter so you will know what is coming next... & i'm sorry but i won't be updating until Friday because i am going o vacation.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Not So Happy Birthday_

Gazzy POV

I couldn't take it anymore! I left Angel's and my bedroom. She has been crying for three hours now, and every time I think she has stopped, she starts all over again. I didn't even know it was possible to hold so many tears in such a tiny little body. I tried to comfort her but I didn't know what to say because she wouldn't tell me what or whom she was crying about.

So I left to room.

When I came out of our room, I was glad I did. Not because I left Angel in there by herself, but because I remembered it was Nudge's 12th birthday! As I was walking into the kitchen and I saw all of her presents, I forgot all about telling Max about Angel. I was examining the presents, trying to find the one's that I have given her. Everyone was already out here, except Angel, when Nudge came out of her room. She had this weird glow on her face, I guessed it was because she saw all of the presents; I would glow like that too.

We sat down and ate breakfast together signing that happy birthday song, and telling stories about Nudge. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today. Breakfast was done, as we were waiting for Max's mom to finish the dishes, Angel bursts through our door. She looked a little more controlled, but was still sniffling.

"Oh Angel, before I forget, could you get the mail & the newspaper for me? Thank you sweetie." Max's mom said warmly.

"Uh-huh." She said quietly and walked out the door.

* * *

Max's POV

About two minutes after Mom sent Angel outside, she comes bursting in with tear stained eyes. She put the newspaper and mail on the table and came rushing toward me.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" she sobbed between tears.

"You knew what sweetie?" I pulled onto my lap and started whipping her tears and fixing her hair, while Fang made circles between her wings to get her to calm down.

"Thheeey ttttookkk Ttottalll!" She sobbed.

"How do you know?" I was really tensing up.

"Because of this!" The shoved an Eraser skin into my hands and started crying all over again.

It takes a lot to surprise me, and I wasn't very surprised at this. It was just the fact that after things start going right, they ruin _everything_.

"Okay Angel. We will go rescue him tomorrow morning, first thing."

"But why can't we go now?" She was calming down a little.

"Because it's Nudge's birthday and because we have to get together the supplies and make a plan." I said trying to get over the shock that we have to go on _another_ rescue mission for a dog that I am particularly not so unbelievably thrilled about saving.

I tried to send Angel happy thoughts; she smiled a little and got control of herself.

"Sorry Nudge. Lets open your presents!"

I missed most of the presents because I was beginning to think of a plan. The only thing that brought me back out of my trance was my arm hairs started to stand on end. I turned my head to see Fang next to me, of course. He slowly grabbed my hand but I made sure that no one could see it from over the presents. I kissed him on the cheak and no one seemed to notice, so I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before standing up again and going back into my trance.

_This is _not_ gonna be a fun rescue mission._


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took a while to update... here you go!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eleven: Max Knows_

Max POV

I tried to postpone going out to save Total for as long as I could yesterday because it isn't fair that as soon as we start to get comfortable, the flock has to move to a different place all over again.

I was thinking of the flock, not about how annoying Total is because then I might decide to not go save him. But even then I would have to save him because Angel won't stop crying, she loves Total a lot, and she might force us to do it anyway.

Last night Fang locked the door so that we could sleep in peace. We talked about how to save him while I was cuddled next to him.

And let me tell you, it is such a relief to have what we felt not be a secret between us anymore.

I woke up to have Fang holing me tight. I stayed there for a while before kissing him on the lips and trying to get out.

"Oh no you don't." he said without opening his eyes and tightening his grip on me as his mouth quirked into a playful smirk.

"Fang, I got to start packing the bags. Let me up!" I tried to convince him.

"Mm-mh. Nope." He said shacking his head.

"I'll make it worth your while." I said mysteriously.

His eyes popped opened and widened for just a second. "I'm listenin- oof!"

I squeezed out when he was surprised. "Love you." I said leaning in to kiss him.

"Love you too!" He said pulling me back into his grasp.

"Fang! No fair!" I jokingly pouted.

He gave me a quick but passionate kiss on the lips before letting me go.

"Oh okay. Maybe a little longer." I said. He smiled.

I love it when he does that! 

But today was about saving Total, not about me and Fang. So I stayed there for a little before sliding out of bed when Fang fell back a sleep. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the bathroom for a shower.

After the shower, I got dressed and came back into the room to find Fang going through his drawers in nothing but his boxers. I slipped in quietly and gave him a hug from behind his back. He jumped a little bit but then relaxed when I nuzzled his cheek against his back.

He got his stuff and went off to the bathroom while I went to go wake everyone else up.

I went to Iggy and Nudges room first and you would not believe what happened when I opened the door to their room. Iggy was huddling to Nudge in her bed and she was right next to him and they were sound asleep. It was so cute! I closed the door again really quietly and decided to not embarrass them because I wouldn't want that to happen to Fang and me.

I walked back to my room and tried to make a lot of noise on the way back to their room so they knew. And what I saw when I peaked in was pretty funny!

Iggy and Nudge were perfectly (fake) asleep, but they were in the wrong beds! Iggy was huddled against the wall like he usually is but there was a flower comforter over him. It was really funny! But I tried to surpress my laughter and I knocked on their door and walked in.

I started with Nudge. "Hey Nudge. Time to get up."

"Unn… Already?"

"Yeah sweatie, time to go save Total."

"Okay.." she said sadly. I tried to hold back a snicker as she fell back onto Iggy's bed.

'Hey Ig," I said gently shacking his shoulder, "It's time to go save Total."

"Huh?! Oh.. _Fine_." He said tiredly.

* * *

Iggy POV

I was huddled next to Nudge when I heard Max coming toward the door. I sat up quickly and told nudge to get back into her bed. She went unwillingfully which made me smile to myself. I heard Max nearing the door and huddled next to the wall, pulled the covers up, and pretended to sleep.

Max knocked on the door.

She went to Nudge first. "Hey Nudge. Time to get up."

"Unn… Already?"

"Yeah sweatie, time to go save Total."

"Okay.." she said sadly. I tried to not smile to myself about how cute she could be.

'Hey Ig," She said gently shacking my shoulder, "It's time to go save Total."

"Huh?! Oh.. _Fine_." I said trying to sound tired.

Max walked out of the room and we both sat up, I could hear Nudge make an almost silent gasp. And suddenly the sheets didn't smell like mine. I knew what happened.

"Iggy?… You think… she knows?" Nudge said a little innocently and a little scared.

I threw myself back onto the bed. "Oh yeah. Defiantly."

* * *

Max POV

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked to Gazzy and Angel's room. As weird as I was, I had to admit, they did make a cute couple. As I opened the door to their room, I was promising to myself that I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Fang.

I opened the door to their room to find Gazzy hugging Angel and rubbing between her wings.

_Geese! What is wrong with this flock!?_

And then I saw Angel's tear stained face and Gazzy was saying, "Shhh… it'll be alright, we are gonna save him today, remember?"

_Oh. That could be a good reason why._

"Hey guys," I tried to say comfortingly, "Ready to save Total?"

Angels face brightened a little bit as she brushed her tears away.

My little trooper.

She nodded and Gazzy nodded violently as if to say, " Yes! Thank you! Anything to get her to stop crying!"

"Okay, breakfast will be ready soon."


	12. Where ARE You?

**Sorry it took me so long to update... this is just a transition chapter... I'm hopeing to get the next chapter up by... Saturday night i think**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Where are you?_ Total's POV

I woke up in a larger cage than I was used to. I wasn't sure if I had taken all the tests or not, but at this point, I didn't care. I wanted to go home, to Angel.

Man! My shoulders hurt so bad!

"Wahh!.. Wahh!.. Wahchoo!!!" I something tickled my nose making me sneeze.

I looked around to take in my new surroundings.

Holy…! 

My nose was surrounded my feathers. Weird! Huh… I wonder…

"Rise & Shine, Total." Anne said in an almost cheery voice as she opened the cage for me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." I grumbled getting out of the cage.

"Ready for a new round of tests today?" she asked.

"Well… since you asked… no." I said bluntly

Anne scrunched her eyebrows together in an almost disappointed way.

Yeah. There's a lot of this "almost" being a real person going around here. They don't quite make the standards...

I exhaled loudly. "I'm comin'. I'm comin'. Keep your pants on." I grumbled.

Anne placed a little water dish in front of me filled with warm coffee. I lapped it up quickly, cause you know, eating bare minimum twice a day will make you eager for anything _they_ give you. She replaced the empty coffee dish with one filled with water and one with _mutt_ food beside it.

I scoffed, but didn't say anything. I'm trying to set a record here. I knew better that to bother them with what they put in front of me because of what they did to me at the Institute. Let me enlighten you…

_Flashback_

"_Hey! Four eyes! Can a guy get some _real_ food around here!?" I asked nicely_

"_You want better food? Okay…" The guy came square up to the cage and took the food away._

"_There. Now you can have no food at all." He said with a smirk on his face._

_As he walked away he muttered, "You stupid mutt."_

_Those "people" starved me for two whole days! You try doing outrageous tests almost every second of everyday on an empty stomach and see how happy you are at the end of the day._

_End Flashback_

That must have happened about five times before I caught on.

Anyway…

"Total.."

"Hmm?"

"Today's set of tests will be different."

"And why is that I said in between bites?"

"Because Total, now we are going to see how easily it will be to teach you to handle your new wings." She said wit a little smile.

"Mmmy… mmmmy what?"

"Wings, Total."

"Huh?"

"Well we gave you the surgery at about 5:00 last night after you passed out for being in almost half way through the second layer of the atmospheres that we created in one of our test rooms."

"Oh."

"… Which is really fantastic seeing as from your records we could see no sign of you having air sacks or any improvement that would help you breathe other than the test that allowed you to be able to talk…"

_Sigh_ "Okay, lets get these tests over with…"i grumbld as Anne took me to the test room.

_Angel, where _are_ you?_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long t put up this chapter, but school has started and it's gonna take me a while to put up the chapters now...**

**But no more stalling, the next chapter they _will_ be going to save Total! Okay here you go... I made it extra long this time **

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: The Morning of the Rescue Mission_Max POV

I needed to find a way to tell Nudge & Iggy that it was okay and that I wasn't going to tell _anyone_, not even Fang. We all ate our breakfast; Jeb, Ella, and Mom were awkwardly quiet. When we were done we began to finish packing our bags of the needed supplies, when it happened…

"Aww man!" Nudge pouted, "There aren't anymore cookies left!"

_Yes! This is my chance!_

"Nudge," I said coming over to her, "It's okay, Nudge."

She gave a confused look

"It's _okay_, Nudge." My eyes darted to Iggy really quickly and then back to her.

"OoOoh! Okay Max." she said giving me a nod and a small wink.

Fang came over and brushed his hand against my arm as he came to stand next to me.

"What's okay?" he asked.

"We ran out of cookies so I was telling Nudge that it was okay because she was kinda freaking out about it. Cuz, you know, my mom _does_ make amazing cookies." I said without taking my eyes off of Nudge.

"Okay…" he brushed against me again as he walked away, making the hairs on my arm stand on end.

'Thank you' she mouthed to me.

"We'll talk about this later." I said giving her a comforting smile.

She smiled back and started skipping away from me.

_How in the world is Fang _not_ gonna find out about this!? And what the hell am I gonna say to Nudge?_

I shrugged to myself and began to hum a random tune as I was finishing packing our bags.

A little while later I checked the clock, 8:00.

Holy Shit! We got to go in fifteen minutes!! 

"Uhh… Everyone go clean up your rooms and get your stuff together! We are outta here in fifteen!" They all rushed off to their rooms leaving me and Fang.

He wrapped his arm around my waste & pulled me closer to him, putting my back against his chest. "What are you so happy about, _song bird_?" he teased as his mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Nothing new." I said turning around and looking into his eyes.

He knew everything about me, he was always there for me, and could read me like a book. Yeah, sure, I can see his emotions sometimes, but when I look into his eyes, he puts a wall up, like he doesn't want to let me in.

Doesn't bother me though, I like a challenge.

"So are you gonna tell me what was _really_ going on with Nudge?" he gestured to the kitchen as we began to rock from side to side.

"Well, no. But you already know…" I lowered my voice as I said, "I think I'm gonna have to give her the 'girl talk' soon…"

As soon as I said 'girl talk' he stopped and backed up a little putting his hands in a stopping motion.

He chuckled, "Enough said." He flashed me one of his rare smiles that makes me melt.

You see what I mean! He knows just how to make me relax!

I started to rub his back right where he liked it, making him relax a little.

See, I know a trick or two too.

I leaned up and quickly kissed him on the lips, slowly pulling away, making him want more.

_Muahahaha!!_

His eyes flickered open and went wide for a second before he jokingly dipped me and kissed me again supporting my back with one of his hands and his other around my waste. I couldn't help but crack a quick smiled as we kissed and rapped my hands round his neck as our kiss deepened.

As much as it is a little hard, it gives you a rush sneaking around the rest of the flock.

When we pulled away, I could swear I saw some hair dash around one of the corners.

"I'll be right back." I said brushing my hand over the pocket of his jeans as I passed, making him jump a little.

As I burst through their bedroom door, I knew exactly who it was. Eyeing both of them suspiciously, I was about to shut the door when I saw her crack a tiny smile.

"Angel," I said warningly. "Can I talk to you in the hallway for a seck."

"Uh-huh, Max." she said innocently.

Got 'cha!

* * *

Angel POV

I couldn't figure it out.

Yes, the amazing mind reading Angel couldn't figure it out.

Go on, laugh if you want. Just be warned, you've heard what I can do.

I had to know for sure.

"Uhh… Everyone go clean up your rooms and get your stuff together! We are outta here in fifteen!" Max said. We all rushed off to our rooms when I stopped in my tracks.

This is my chance! 

I told Gazzy I had to go to the bathroom and began on my quick adventure.

And when I rounded the corner, you would not believe what I saw!

Max and Fang were kissing!

_YES!!!!!!!_

I punched the air. After reading their minds over and over about what they felt for one another, they are finally together.

And better yet, I didn't do _anything_! I wish Total was here, he would have _loved_ this!

Total…

Just the thought of him gone made me choke up. But we are gonna go save him today! I went back to our room in a skip, when I heard,

"I'll be right back." I sprinted back to my room and shut the door fast. I was making my bed when she came in.

"Angel," she said warningly. "Can I talk to you in the hallway for a seck."

"Uh-huh, Max." I said innocently.

She shut the door behind us.

_Uh-oh. This _can't_ be good._

"Angel," she turned to me, her checks starting to turn red, "I don't know what you saw, but please, keep it a secret, 'kay?" she sounded sincere and nice which kinda freaked me out.

"Okay Max, I promise to keep it a secret."

I gave her a hug and started to walk toward the door. I stopped halfway and said, "I kinda like the idea of you and Fang as our parents anyway."

That made her freeze.

_Score!_

I walked back into the room and closed the door to a confused and eager looking Gazzy.

"What did she say?"

_Uh-oh._

* * *

Iggy POV

I now so embarrassed to be around Max or next to Nudge when Max is around since this morning, and I think Nudge is catching on.

When Angel and Gazzy where in their room, Nudge grabbed my hand.

"Iggy…"

She pulled me into our room and shut the door fast.

"Iggy." She said again sitting down on my bed and lightly pulling me next to her.

As I was nerviously putting my arm around her waist, she turned to look at me.

"Iggy, Max knows, but she won't tell anyone."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously

"She promised me a little while ago. I couldn't help it I smiled really big.

"Yes!" I said as I leaned her onto the bed and kissed her.

A couple seconds later I pulled away, "But Fang doesn't know, does he?"

"Mm-mm. No he doesn't. So where still gonna have to be careful."

_Shit! Fang always finds out everything!_

But I smiled a little, more to myself than to Nudge, leaning in again I said, "Well, we'll take our chances."

She pulled me closer and we kissed for what seemed like a very long time when I started to hear footsteps. I could tell it was Max's feet because I knew all of the ways that each of them walked. But she shopped at Gazzy's room instead.

"Well, I guess we should get to work." She said sighing.

* * *

Fang POV

I came up behind Max quietly and began to wrapped my arm around her.

She seemed to be in a good mood today, which didn't make much sense because she was _not_ happy about this rescue mission.

She _must_ have some dirt on someone.

"What are you so happy about, _song bird_?" Get it song 'cause she was singing and bird 'cause she's a… oh, never mind.

She turned around and looked into my eyes, I could see everything about her in her eyes, and I knew that she couldn't tell much by looking into mine. But I couldn't let her in too much, not yet at least.

"So are you gonna tell me what was _really_ going on with Nudge?" I gestured to the kitchen as we began to rock from side to side.

"Well, no. But you already know…" She lowered her voice as she said, "I think I'm gonna have to give her the 'girl talk' soon…"

As soon as I heard 'girl talk' I stopped and backed up a little putting my hands in a stopping motion.

I couldn't help it, I laughed a little, "Enough said." I flashed her one of my rare smiles that makes her melt.

She started to rub my back right where I like it, making me relax a little.

Okay, maybe she _does_ know a trick or two too.

She leaned up and quickly kissed me on the lips, slowly pulling away, making me want more.

_Evil Genius…_

My eyes flickered open and went wide for a second before I jokingly dipped her and kissed her again supporting her back with one of my hands and putting the other around her waste. She cracked a quick smiled as we kissed and rapped her hands round my neck as our kiss deepened.

When we pulled away, She looked as if she saw something really shocking.

"I'll be right back." She said brushing her hand over the pocket of my jeans as she passed, making me jump a little.

Hey, it's not like that happens often. I watched as she walked away, obviously frustrated about something. I sighed and sat down,

This might take a while.


	14. Stage One

**Okay. I finally know how they are gonna save Total... but it's NOT _my_ idea... i got it from a movie.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Stage One

Max POV

"Time to go guys." I said turning to see mostly disappointed faces.

"Hey, come on, how many times has Angel saved our butts? More than _I_ can count. Besides, we'll be back."

Gazzy cracked a quick tiny smile.

"I _promise_." I said giving them all a stern but comforting look.

"U and A, guys." Fang said. I smiled to myself, ever since we 'talked' he's gotten awfully chatty.

Yeah, and all you guys rolling your eyes, count 'em, 1,2,3…4 words! HA!

Fang caught me looking at him, but really I wasn't looking at him on purpose (this time) I was zoning out and I just happened t be looking at him as I was doing it.

"What?" he said with a smirk.

I came over and flapped my wings with his so on every down and up stroke they would brush against each other.

He smiled a little and turned his face away from mine.

I got a rush, randomly; thank you very much to all of you who thought it was because of Fang's smile.

…

Okay, maybe a little bit.

I zoomed ahead of every one spinning like a torpedo and then dropping strait down.

Just before people could see me I looped and pulled upward back to the flock.

"Cool!" Nudge said in awe. I smiled, "Thanks."

Fang was explaining what I just did and I heard a quiet "awesome!" before everyone else started to do tricks.

After a while, it turned into a competition and let me tell you, I think Fang has been practicing.

He went strait up until they couldn't see him; I could though. He turned and dropped right back too his spot. When he was like ten feet under us, he pulled his wings in, did three back flips as he fell to the ground, then pulled right back up to his spot, leaving Gazzy's mouth hanging open.

I got to give it to him, he one that one.

I think we were flying for about an hour and a half before…

"Max?"

_Sigh _"Yeah Nudge?"

"Can we stop soon, I'm kind tired."

"Let's see if we could try and make it to where we met up last time okay? I think it's only fifteen minutes away." Looking at the rest of the flock, they all seemed tired, except for Iggy, Fang, and me, but as my eyes went past Angel, they had to stop.

She had rings under her eyes from not sleeping, and her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. Her hair was messy because of the flying and because I don't think she has been taking care of herself since she found out that Total was gone. She was being really quiet, quieter than Fang usually is.

I flew over to her and brushed my wings against her, she had a little smile on her face and was humming quietly to herself.

"Hey, sweetie. You ready to save Total?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. She nodded her head and then looked strait again.

"Ready as ever." She said in a voice full of revenge. A scary smile spread across her face as she looked back at me.

I smiled. "That's my girl."

I flew next to her until we reached the cave, talking to her the entire time.

When we landed Gazzy said, "Stage One complete." We all nodded and squished into the cave.

Night came soon after we had a fire going, Nudge and Iggy started to make a meal that Nudge researched on the laptop. Which, if you're wondering, we still have with us. It's part of our plan.

"Okay guys," I said as the food was being made, "remember the plan?"

"Mhmm" Nudge said as Fang nodded his head.

"Okay, so you guys will go out tomorrow and complete Stage Two while we try to lay low."

"Yep." Fang said.

See? What did I tell you? He's your average Chatty Cathy.

We ate the meal, which was squirt. squirt fantastic!

Get it? Like the cleaning brand? OoOh! See, now you get it.

After we stacked fists, I took first watch. I made _sure_ Fang was asleep before waking up Nudge.

* * *

Max woke me up after what seemed like I had just shut my eyes.

"Nudge." She said quietly shaking me awake and trying not to wake Iggy who was _awfully_ close.

Wonder why?

She woke up Iggy and told him to take watch while she talked to me.

We flew to a tree that was out of earshot.

"Nudge, I made a promise that I would keep _this_ a secret but…"

"But what, Max? Oh no, you're gonna tell Fang, aren't you?"

"No, nothing like that. I was gonna say that I will keep my promise as long as you keep a few for me.

I sighed to myself. "Okay, Max. What are they." I tried to get comfortable; you'd never guess how long this list could be.

She took a deep breath. "Okay. First, no… _sleeping_ together…"

"Eww! MAX! I would never do _that_! I'm not ready yet!" I said.

"Okay. Two, you guys got to be _extremely_ careful. Fang thinks something is up, and you are lucky I found out before he did because I can help you now."

I nodded.

"Three, NO DATES! Even if anyone does find out, I don't want you guys going on a date until you are thirteen, okay?"

"Really?" I asked depressed. There go _those_ plans.

"Yes. And Last…"

My eyes got wide, she only had four rules? Wow!

"You got to tell me everything, actually, no. I don't want to know _everything_ just like what goes on." She hinted.

And if you don't understand what she means, I'm not telling you. But it's PG rated.

"That's _all_?" I asked curiously.

"Shh!"

"Sorry." I said quieter.

What? I got excited.

"Well, after you tell Iggy the first three, nope. Your twelve now Nudge, it's time you got some trust." She smiled.

Okay, Max." I said and smiled back.

We flew back to the cave; I gave her a big hug and lay back down with Iggy as she resumed her position.

* * *

I woke up and took a look around the cave; the fire was still low so I could see a little better.

No Max.

My heart rate quickened.

I looked around again.

No Nudge.

Now I'm freaking out.

I was about to wake up the rest of the flock when I heard Max coming closer and saying something quietly to Nudge.

I quickly laid back down and tried to slow my breathing and look out of the tiny cracks that I was making with my eyes to peek.

All I saw was Max giving a hug to Nudge, saying 'good night' and resuming her position as Nudge laid back down.

_Huh._

I noticed Max's soulful brown eyes look over at me. I tried to relax my body.

She smiled. No, wait. Her smile turned into a smirk.

She mouthed good night to me and then motioned for me to go to sleep.

I don't know how she figured out I was awake but I got up and pulled her next to me.

We lay there for a while as I fell asleep with her in my arms.

Morning better not come too early.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: The Breakfast Shock_

Max POV

I took Iggy and Fang's watch because Iggy and Nudge should get some time to themselves.

As the sun was rising I slipped out of Fang's grip to push Iggy away from Nudge, after I was done, I went to go lay back next to Fang.

When I walked over, he opened his arms again with a smile on his face, but he didn't open his eyes. I walked behind him and bent down to kiss his cheek. His eyes shot open and he said, "I'm listening."

I smiled to myself, nuzzled his chest, and walked over to the edge of the cave. I heard him coming behind me but I didn't let _him_ know that. I was hugging my legs when he walked right behind me and was about to make the hairs on the back stand up, when I looked up at him with a smile on.

He scowled and went over to sit next to me saying, "You're evil, you know that right?"

He wrapped his arm around me. "I think we should go get some food for the rest of them and then you and Nudge better head out." I said watching the sun rise.

He slightly frowned, "I still don't see why you can't come instead of Nudge…"

"Nudge is going with you because you _both_ know how to use that laptop better than I do, I'd just be dead weight." I pointed out.

"You wouldn't be dead wait if you came with me." He taunted as he whispered in my ear and kissing my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed him on the lips before getting up.

"I'll let Iggy know that we are leaving, then we can go."

After I woke up Iggy, I took off out of the cave with Fang coming up behind me.

_This rescue mission isn't so bad… for now._

* * *

You know, morning _did_ come too fast. Don't you hate that whenever you want something to go by really fast, it goes rrreeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyy slow? And whenever you want something to go by really slow, it feels like you blinked and a number had hours had just passed right under your nose. Well I had one of those nights. I wished it would have never ended, and before I knew it, it was.

Tragic, I know.

I leaned against the side of the cave wall and waited for Max to come back to the front of the cave. I watch the sunlight point out every wonderful detail of her wings as she took off.

"Ready?" she said before she leapt off the edge.

I smiled slightly as I took off after her.

_This rescue mission isn't so bad._

* * *

I stirred as I felt Max's cold hands pry me away from Nudge's warm body. I grabbed for Nudge and pulled her closer to me.

_Why would Max pull me away from Nudge?_

Max pushed me farther away, but this time with more difficulty because she had to fight to get me to let go. After she got my hands off of Nudge, she pushed me farther away. I guessed this because when I reached out for Nudge again, I couldn't reach her. I heard Max walk back towards were she was sleeping. Pouting, I crossed my arms and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up with Max lightly shacking me awake. And I won't lie to you, I was mad.

"What!?" I said as loudly as I could while still whispering.

"I just wanted to tell you that me and Fang are going to get breakfast, geez!" she walked away.

"I don't care were you and Fangie go." I mumbled to myself as went back to sleep, again.

After what felt like ten minutes I was awoken again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, Max!?"

But I wasn't Max.

It was Gazzy, trembling slightly as I rubbed his shoulder apologetically; I figured it was because I yelled.

Boy, was I wrong.

He started to cry a little.

"Iggy, Max and Fang are gone."

"_What!?_" I said shocked, why would Max and Fang leave?

Then it all came back to me.

I cleared my throat, "Gaz, Max and Fang went out to get breakfast for us, they should be back soon." I pulled him into a hug.

"I hope they bring back something good." He said wiping away his tears.

"Yeah," said Nudge rubbing her eyes, "I'm _really_ hungry."

"Good because we brought _lots_!" said Max as she landed onto the ledge of the cave.

_Thank _God


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update... this is a filler chapter and i might post another one today... i'm winding down the story, it should end pretty soon... but ihave tons of other good story ideas so don't forget to put me on author alert . OK... i won't bore you anymore... Onward!**

_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: First Day On The Job_

Max POV

Our first plan was basic, but NooOoO, that wasn't good enough! Angel said that we should do something really cool and of course she knew that Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy would back her up, and all Mr. Emotionless over there, does is shrug his shoulders. So we had to scratch our old idea and take about a day figuring out how we are gonna save Total now. So now here we are, our first day on the job. Or 'Phase One' as Gazzy likes to call it.

Today, Phase One, (P1) Fang, Angel, and Nudge are going to take all of the laptop stuff and the laptop to a hiding spot near the school so they can put P1 onto motion… but I can't tell you what they are doing.

Don't look at me like that! It's top secret!

Anyway… so all Ig, Gaz, and me have to do is bide our time until they come back. Then we can bring in Phase Two. (P2) We think they will be gone for two or three days so we are gonna train and prepare for P2 until then.

I hope I'll be able to handle three days without Fang…. I mean I can _totally_ handle it.

…

Right?

After their group left, we relaxed for a little Gazzy and Iggy went back to sleep while I relaxed in the front of the cave taking 'watch.' The best part about taking watch is that I can let myself go into Zen Mode and not have to care about any of the drama that goes on in my flock.

Before I knew it the wind was brushing against my face and I was circling the entrance to our cave with our fellow hawks. I swooped back into the cave to find Gaz and Iggy designing plans for new bombs.

Usually, this would spark an urge to lecture them about the safety of the flock, but I figured given our current situation, we could use a bomb or two, so I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit down by them to see what kind of bomb they were designing.

Again, for safety reasons, I can't tell you how or what kind of bombs they were making, I can just tell you that they are gonna be _really_ useful for our plan to rescue Total.

So anyway, after they had finished making the bombs it was around dinnertime, we had skipped lunch to get the bombs done so we were _starving_. None of us were really in the mood to cook so we went to Mickey-D's. (AKA: McDonalds… for those who don't know)

"Whew! What a day." Iggy said tiredly.

"Yeah! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" I joked.

"Yeah well, I'm so hungry I could have _two_ horses!" The Iggy challenged.

"Oh yeah, I could eat _two_ horses and a whole fat _cow_! So there! You lose! Ha!" Gazzy said proudly.

"Okay Gaz, one cow coming up." Ig teased.

I won't bore you with our time in Mc's but they sure thanked us a lot.

We settled into the cave, since Iggy had the first watch, I _tired_ (but failed miserably) to get some sleep, but it was really hard to sleep without Fang, so I just stared at the roof of the cave until sleep overtook me.

Come back to me soon, Fang.

* * *

**I'm a little rusty on the story writing right now... so im rreeeeaaallyyyy soorry if that was a bad chapter... don't forget to review **


	17. Heart Attacks

**See? I told you i would update fast!... It's another filler but... Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seventeen: Training_

Max POV

I swear I almost had a heart attack this morning!

I woke up and Fang wasn't beside me… I had forgotten that he was gonna be gone for a couple of days so I was completely freaking out. And then I looked around and realized that Angel and Nudge were gone too. It took all of my strength _not_ to scream at the top of my lungs.

Iggy and Gaz woke up a little while after and they were acting normal so I thought they were clones or something. It wasn't until I was halfway through breakfast, my adrenalin on an all-time high, that I realized what was going on.

_I'm _such _an idiot!_

…

I wonder what Fang is doing right now…

* * *

Fang POV

It's not that I am used to Max always being near me when I wake-up, but I almost had a _heart attack_ when I looked around our shelter to find Max nowhere in sight.

I was nearly out of my mind by the time Nudge asked Angel what Iggy, Max, and Gazzy were doing at the cave.

_Whew!_

That was a close one!

I relaxed after I remembered that she was at the cave, but stiffened again when I thought she was in danger and there was no way that I would be able to protect her.

"Uh… Iggy is thinking about building bombs… and what you are doing…" Angel said the last part quietly to Nudge…so I'm not even sure that I heard it at all.

Nudge smiled a little bit.

Hmmm… Could something be goi… Nah!

"Max is… thinking about…us." Angel slightly gestured to me as if to say she was thinking about _me_.

"And Gazzy is thinking about…well… the… _normal_ kinda stuff that Gazzy thinks about." Angel smiled, proud of herself, I had no idea that she could hear their thoughts from this far away.

Nudge looked at me with Bambi eyes.

_Aw Man!_

"Fang…"

_Oh boy…_

"Uh-huh, Nudge?"

"I'm rreeaallllyy hungry… Do you think we could go to the gas station across the street?"

"Angel?" I asked, making sure it was safe.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Uhh… no… one of the scientists is almost there for breakfast."

"Okay… how 'bout the McDonalds up the street there?" I pointed in it's general direction.

"We could go there, sure."

As we were flying in the air I couldn't help but think…

God I miss you, Max

* * *

Nudge POV

I couldn't contain my question any longer. If I had held it in for much longer I think I might have blown up!

"Hey, Angel."

"Mm-hmm?"

"What are Iggy, Max, and Gazzy doing?"

What?

I couldn't just ask about Iggy… that would be too obvious.

"Uh… Iggy is thinking about building bombs… and what you are doing…" Angel said the last part quietly to me…so I'm not even sure that I heard it at all.

I smiled a little bit.

"Max is… thinking about…us." Angel slightly gestured something to Fang, but I was too lost in my thoughts to care.

"And Gazzy is thinking about…well… the… _normal_ kinda stuff that Gazzy thinks about." Angel smiled, proud of herself, I stared at her, wide eyed, I had no idea that she could hear their thoughts from this far away.

I looked at Fang with my deadly Bambi eyes.

"Fang…"

I could see him giving in.

_Yess!_

"Uh-huh, Nudge?"

"I'm rreeaallllyy hungry… Do you think we could go to the gas station across the street?"

"Angel?" he asked, I think he wanted to know if she wanted to go too, just to be fair.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Uhh… no… one of the scientists is almost there for breakfast."

Okay, never mind.

"Okay… how 'bout the McDonalds up the street there?" Fang pointed in it's general direction.

"We could go there, sure."

Yummy in my tummy!

I'll skip all the boring stuff of the day, but I'll tell you that time _crawls_ without Iggy… I don't see how you guys are able to stand it.

Anyway…

We worked fast and maybe we can go home tomorrow if we work hard in the morning.

We went to the gas station for a little dinner/ snack- kinda thing and bought stuff for breakfast so we could work in the morning too…

_Great…_

Hint the sarcasm…

The only thing that is helping me sleep tonight is the thought of seeing Iggy tomorrow. And I can't wait!


	18. Chapter 18

**OKay... so this story is winding down.. and this is one of the last very FAXie and Niggy chapter.. so i hope you enjoy**

**There is a little Total Narrating in this one which brings some humor into it **

**P.S. thanks to MaxRideNut for giving me a very helpful review.**

**And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed me! Thank you! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eighteen: Break-ups_

Iggy POV

Well you never would have expected what happened.

Okay, so first they (AKA: Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy) came home, right? And Nudge just like glides over to me and laces our hands. Now, there I am, thinking this is gonna be a pretty good day…

Okay? So, you with me so far?

Anyway…

Max and Nudge went out to get wood for the fire, and they were gone for a _while_, but Fang didn't seem to worry so I tried not to worry too. But then the came back and she came over and sat awkwardly next to me while Max and Fang went off somewhere to discuss 'tactics'.

Yeah…right.

So they come back and Max and Fang are acting weird and all… but then _Nudge_ drags me somewhere to 'get more firewood'… and guess what?

Everyone: What!?

I think she dumped me!!

Yeah! That's right!

The Amazing Iggy was dumped!

But now he is available! Any takers?

Well she didn't really dump me… So… _that_ offer is closed

Here's what happened…

Sigh "Hey Ig, will you help me get some more firewood? I think we are running low."

"What? No. WE have a whole stack in the corner, why do we need _more_?"

"Iggy, we need more firewood." Nudge said between gritted teeth. 

But I obviously didn't get it. "What? Nudge, no we… OW! … Coming."

So we flew to a tree patch kinda thing, I don't really know for sure…

Hey! I'm _blind_ remember? I don't _know_ what _everything_ looks or feels like!

But anyway…

"Okay, Ig. Uh… I.. uh… um.."

"Spit it out." I 'encouraged'.

"Uh… well you know how we are gonna got save Total tomorrow, right? And like the School is evil and all? So like I think that since they take advantage of our every action and all.. that we should um.. that we should t-t-try, um, like to act not together, like, you know? Because like they might take ad-d-vantage of it if they know, ya know? So, like, I don't _want_ to break-up with you, if that's what you think I'm doing, I'm just gonna like t-t-try and not g-give them advantages or anything… do you get what I'm saying?" it sounded like she was struggling _not_ to cry while she was telling me this

"Uhh... Um"

"I'm sorry!" She threw herself into my arms.

Oh boy, here come the water works.

I kissed her forehead.

"It's okay. I get it… I think"

"Really? Y-y-your n-not mad?"

"Nope."

We sat there until she was ready to fly back, and when she was. But when we got back, I had a really hard time getting to sleep that night.

* * *

Total Narrating

Miss me? Well I'll still narrate every now and then…

Earlier that day…

* * *

Max POV

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I could barely sit still.

'He is coming home today!' I sang over and over again in my head. I was completely excited accept for one part of me that kept saying something bad was gonna happen.

I told it to shut-up, and then I went back to singing my little tune in my head.

And then.. it clicked.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! 

I mentally slapped myself silly for not realizing it sooner!

I was so caught up in my little world with Fang that I didn't even think of what might happen when we get there!

I'm gonna have to talk to Nudge….

I can't believe I didn't realize that they might end up using our relationships against us if they caught us!

Well, I also thought the plan was too fool-proof for them to catch us at all!

Ugh! Stupid! Stupid!

…

Oh crap.

How the hell am I gonna break this to Fang?

Shit!

"Hey! There are children in this mind!"-Angel sent me

"Oh! Sorry. How close are you guys?"- I sent Angel

"See for yourself." Angel ran up and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you guys." I said looking at Fang as he waited patiently for his turn.

I gave Nudge a hug next. "We need to talk later." I whispered in her ear.

And finally him.

"I missed you a lot."

"Mhm. I love you," I whispered back

"I need to tell you something later"

Wow. Good timing.

"Yeah I do to." I lightly brushed my lips against his cheek as I turned back to my flock.

Hey! Don't give me that look! I still love him!

* * *

Total Narrating

Ha-ha! See? Didn't I tell you?

Later that night…

* * *

Max POV (Still)

I figured I'd start with Nudge.

We flew to the place were we had our last 'talk'

"Okay Nudge, I think that you and Iggy should dial it down a couple notches before we go back to the School."

"Why?" She pouted.

I saw this coming though.

"Because I don't want the School taking advantage of your relationship with him."

"No. I'm not gonna." She complained child-like.

"Yes, you are. If you want to _live_ in freedom after we go save Total, you are gonna do this."

The water works were coming, I could feel it.

Sigh "Look Nudge, I'm not trying to be mean, I just want you guys to be safe. I don't want you guys to separated, that's all."

Sniff "OK, Max. I'll try."

* * *

Total Narrating

This is a pretty long chapter…

It's kinda getting boring, don't you think?

NO?

Just me?

Well, now, Max with Fang…

* * *

Max POV

UGH!

I hate doing this!

"Fang?" "Max?" we said in unison.

"You can go.." "No you go.." We said together again.

"Okay, Fang.. uh.. I think we should take our.. um.. relationship down a couple notches because I really don't want to lose you… and I don't want them toying with our emotions or anything that could tare us apart."

"That's fine."

What?!? 

"What?"

"Well, I was gonna say kinda the same thing to you, except less confusing." He smiled at me.

"Uh.. okay." I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek probably for the last time for a while.

We flew back to the cave... Together


	19. The Rescue

_Chapter Nineteen: The Resuce_

Max POV

"Okay. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah." My flock said in unison.

"Alright. Let's go!"

One by one we flew out the mouth of the cave and I ticked off their names as they took off.

Angel? Check.

Nudge? Check.

Iggy? Check.

Gazzy? Where's Ga.. oh there.. Check.

Fang?…

Yep. Check.

Let's see… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,… where's 6? Oh, right I'm six, duh!

_Come Max, let's get on the ball!_

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day…

I'm gonna just skim over the flight there real quick for ya so you don't have to have a heart attack every three seconds like I did…

Okay so the flight was quick and painless until we say it in all its hideous inhumane splendor.

"Okay guys, here we are. You ready?" I looked at all of their anxious faces.

"Alright. You know what to do."

Angel and Gazzy flew through one of the windows as planned while Fang hooked his computer up to the security camera feed.

Angel and Gaz were gonna go find Total and Fang was gonna mess with their cameras so that no one will see them and if anyone runs into them Angel will just make them forget.

As much as I wish I was in the action I stayed with Iggy to guard Nudge and Fang as they worked their magic.

While we were waiting, Angel popped into my head.

Uhhhh. Max? 

_Yeah sweetie?_

_We could use a little help right now; we are right by the fifth window down from your right._

_Coming._

"Yo Ig!" I screamed as I spun him to the left, "Five windows down."

"Yes ma'm!" He soluted in my general direction as he took off through the air and Nudge came to join me.

From a short distance away I could hear him yell, "Hold your breath!" as he chucked five stink bombs through the window.

Out of the window, think green smoke started to emerge and climb toward the sky.

We waited patiently for a while…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited..

And waited.

And Waited

And Waited!

AND Waited!

AND WAITed!

AND WAITED!

AND WAITED!!

As I was about to strangle the nearest tree, they came running (well flying) out a window.

WHIEW! 

I let out a huge gust of wind, not realizing that I had been holding my breath the whole time.

And coughed over to us with a bal of fur jumping all over her and licking her everywhere.

She giggled and then the ranting started..

Oh boy is right.

"Do you have any idea what I've _been_ through waiting for you guys." He snarled at me.

I forgot how obnoxious that little thing could be.

I blinked a couple times before saying

"No." slowly losing control over my anger…

and then amusement.

"But your just lucky we came at all." I said with a smile. "This one over here," I gestured to Angel, "wanted to leave you there." I bantered as I was fought the urge to laugh.

She dropped him on the ground and "himphed" at me as she sat to play with Total.

I picked him up as I said, "Alright gang, lets head for a hotel."

I tossed him to Fang while we were in the air and almost passed out.

That dog was doing something I would have never guessed possible.

Do you want to know what he did?

What do you mean you already know?!

Fine then I won't tell you!

Alright, alright. Keep your pants on!

That freaking dog _flew_!!

Oh, you _did_ know?

Well then why did you ask?

* * *

Total Narrating

Anyway, as Max finishes her rant, let's move on to someone more interesting

_Dun dun dun!_

* * *

**Ahhh! It's short i no but no one gave me ideas on how to save him so... that's what your stuck with P!**

**10 reviews and i _might_ right the next chapter today.**


	20. NOTHING BUT MAMMALS

**OKay i am like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo completely sorry for taking this long to update this story!! But i am kinda bored of it so i am just gonna end it now!! Yes i know this ending chapter sucks but im sorry!! at least i finished it at alll!! i will hopefully write more stories and much faster really soon so don't forget to author alert me if you want!! Oh yeah and review because even though this is bad... i still want to know what you thiink.**

**you should probablly go back and read a couple chapters so you remember whats going on... and i don't think i can write Total AT ALL in this chapter**

**okay here goes...**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Nothing But Mammals!_

Total's POV

I have never been so happy to see those dirty bird kids in my life! I mean Angel is just _amazing_ but I feel I have emotionally bonded a lot more with the Others now and they have finally realized and honored my true potential ability. Like for example…

_Flashback_

"Hey Total. Since you've been the Sissy in Distress, you get to pick where we eat tonight." Our royal pain of a leader said to me.

"Well I think I want to go eat at that Auntie Orphan's Rib House over there."

"Yessss!" All my other flocklings said in unison. Yes. I feel like I have worked my way up to the top of the ranks!

"Okay fine. But you're paying." Fang said to me with a smirk on his face as he flew over next to Max and grabbed her hand. Yeah. _Grabbed her hand. In BROAD daylight. _

I didn't even know their wingspans would allow that to happen.

_Flashback Ends_

Fang's POV

You know after this whole "Saving Private Total" incident, I really am appreciating what we have in life, no matter how crappy.

Like a couple hours after saving Total, I decided to crack a joke. Yeah.

Hey! That's a big step for me!

I also flew over and grabbed Max's hand. I figured screw it! I'm not gonna hide what we have if they could end up taking me away from her tomorrow.

Max decided to blow up one of the last remaining Itex facilities, but hey! Who wouldn't?

* * *

Total's POV

Hey! Hey! This is my story Fang!! Don't go revealing important information without my permission!! I wanted to do it!!

_Fang's POV thoughts temporarily interrupting Total's_

_Oh shove it! At least I didn't ramble about Max this time!!_

Yeah. Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that if it'll help you sleep at night.

Anyway…

We landed in an ally of this tiny little town that is surrounded by hills and woods where the rib shack was in the late afternoon.

We walked to the rib shack they and stuffed their faces with as many ribs as they could while sneaking me a bunch under the table.

What? I gotta eat too ya know! No matter how barbarically I do it!

Lucky for us it was "All You Can Eat Tuesday" So are bill was like ten dollars a person/bird thing... Not including me. I ate for free. Complements of Auntie's.

So we stuffed ourselves with ribs and there was this lovely little ice creamery where we each got some ice cream that by regulations, I got to sample each of the flocks before I could eat my own vanilla in a cup with rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream and a cherry on top. I know. Delicious.

We will have to talk to Max and Fang about their actions soon. They are being very touchy. It creeps me out.

Angel had finished her ice cream cone and held my ice cream and me so we could explore the town at sunset.

Walking through the town while lapping up my ice cream, I got this really bad brain freeze! It was horrific! While I was recovering, I saw the most peculiar thing…

Between these two buildings, there was this hill with trees and stuff on it that came right out onto the sidewalk. (Conveniently enough for us.) We were walking over there to make a quick get away When out of the bushes/tree things comes this _huge _guy! We were like ten or fifteen feet away and I swear I am not making this up!

Out of nowhere this insane teenager with an evil look in her brow eyes runs right past us and kills this guy!! YEAH!! Imagine that!?

Simultaneously we mentally agree to not turn into _that_ little opening and just walk past to a different one.

Angel threw out the empty ice cream container and put me on the ground.

They all speed walk past this little shindig with me close at their heels. This girl is like cackling and chanting "Jacob Black. Jacob Black."

We pass the opening and I take a peek back at the weirdo just in time to see her kick this poor dude in the balls and scream "WHAT!? WHAT!?" and come taking off past us down the road.

I'm kinda amused but at the same time appalled at this incident.

We turn into a dark alleyway that leads to the trees to take off into the night.

I guess some creepy insane people just ain't nothing but those animals you see on the Discovery Channel.

* * *

**Okay so it totally sucks as an ending i know...**

**haha. Andrea. Do you get the last line?? And the tittle?? TEHE!**

**i have a bunch more story ideas so don't forget to author alert me! and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *


End file.
